


[Playlist] Through the Mirror

by GuardianofTarts (TKodami)



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fanmix, M/M, Mirror Universe, Playlist, Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, warp core feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKodami/pseuds/GuardianofTarts
Summary: What if The Wrath of Khan happened in the Mirror Universe? The Empire exiled Khan, a man of peace and great humanitarian leader, on Ceti Alpha V for twenty years. Brilliant but ruthless Carol Marcus discovers Khan during a planetary survey. They team up to bring the Empire to its knees with the power of Genesis. Can Kirk, Spock and the crew of the ISS Enterprise stop them?A Playlist for the 2015 Mirrorverse Week.





	[Playlist] Through the Mirror

[Wrath of Khan: Through the Mirror Mix](https://8tracks.com/guardianoftarts/wrath-of-khan-through-the-mirror-mix?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [GuardianofTarts](http://8tracks.com/guardianoftarts?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](https://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

  
[Click for the fullsize track listing booklet.](https://imgur.com/apNkXTq)

  
[Click for fullsize cover.](https://imgur.com/zWZVoC5)

**Author's Note:**

> If you check out the original tracklisting, you'll notice that one track is missing. 8tracks got a little unhappy about my workaround to get yet another Cliff Eidelman song onto the list, and I had to delete it. RIP "Death of Gorkon"! I think the playlist still hangs together without the song, so I haven't attempted to substitute anything in its place. 
> 
> The sequel playlist, my Mirrorverse Search for Spock titled "Heart of Glass" can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128283).


End file.
